Strawberry Fields Forever
by IAmLordVoldemort2
Summary: Just a one shot of Percy and Annabeth on their one year anniversary. Based on Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles. Rated K for True Love and Percabeth. Originally posted by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2


**My friend (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2) wanted more reviews on her story, so she asked me to post it again, so don't get mad for a repeat story! She ****_asked_**** me to, and I accepted. It is really good.**

**Based on ****_Strawberry Fields Forever _****by ****_The Beatles_****. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Annabeth, _please_ let me take you somewhere." Percy begged, blindfold in one hand.

"You know I don't like surprises." Annabeth said crossing her arms. "Besides, I have so much work to finish and-"

Percy grabbed her face, which was turning back to her messy desk which was cluttered with work, and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, panting lightly, he rested his forehead against hers and relocated his hands to around her waist. "You need to take a break, and I already set everything up. Please?"

"You're a seaweed brain, you know that, right?" Annabeth said smiling.

"But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain. Please?"

Annabeth sighed in defeat. Percy was right, she was working too hard without a break, but it was work that needed to be done. But if taking a break meant spending an afternoon with Percy, while, cabin blueprints could wait. "Fine, but no blindfold."

Percy thought about the blindfold and realized just how stupid that idea was. Neither of them liked forced darkness since the fall. "No blindfold." He agreed. "But it's still a surprise, close your eyes and swear you won't open them until I tell you."

Annabeth closed her eyes. "I swear on Styx to keep my eyes shut until you tell me I can open them."

Percy smiled and dragged her out of the cabin. He pulled her into the middle of the original ring of cabins. He spun her around in circles, until she was disoriented but not dizzy, and continued to lead her.

He took her out to the strawberry fields and led her through a rather odd looking section of the fields. It looked as if the strawberries here were growing in a hedge. He told Annabeth to open her eyes, and she looked at him quizzically. "Go in." He told her simply gesturing to the large box shaped plant. Hesitantly, she stuck her hand between two vine-like sections of the wall. When she found open space instead of some kind of branch, she pulled her entire body through.

She was in a roofless, three walled box. Strawberry plants grew around the outside of the three walls of the room. They barely hid a large metal frame. The open wall faced out towards the strawberry fields. All you could see was a seemingly endless ocean of green speckled with red. In the middle of the room on the ground was a blue picnic blanket. There was a six pack of Coca-Cola, a couple large pizza boxes, and a large white box with gods know what in it. Annabeth didn't notice Percy had even come in behind her until he started speaking.

"It's no Paris," he said as if Annabeth had been expecting another exotic date. "But I didn't want to go on another quest all for a single date."

She turned around and through her arms around his neck. "It's perfect." She says sincerely. She and Percy hadn't been on an actual date of any kind since just before she was forced to embark on her 'epic solo quest', that's what Leo calls it anyway. She didn't find it all that _epic_. _Scary_would be a better word. Or _suicidal_. But not _epic_. She didn't feel epic at any point before, during, or after that quest. "Did you do this by yourself?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Leo, Katie, and Connor helped." He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist again.

"Remind me to thank them later." She said as she leaned into another kiss.

The kiss was short, and when they were done, they sat down on the blanket. Percy pulled out a portable DVD player she hadn't noticed before. He passed her a coke and handed her one of the pizza boxes. She opened it to find a large pepperoni and olive pizza. She noticed Percy's was pepperoni and onion.

"Do you want a classic comedy, a cheesy comedy, or a romantic comedy?"

"Why so many comedy options?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "Not a lot of things to laugh about lately." Annabeth knew this to be true. A lot of mourning had been taking place for sometime now since the Giant War ended.

"You have anything with Tina Fey?"

* * *

The two demigods had been in their hideout in the strawberry fields for hours. They cuddled together in a blanket or two while they watched the infinite comedies that Percy had managed to round up. Though truth be told, they don't remember most of the movies.

After they watched _Baby Mama_, one of the better options of the night by Annabeth's standards, Percy closed the DVD player. "I can't wait any longer." He says. Annabeth is immensely confused. He grabs the large white box and hands it to Annabeth. She lifts the lid to find a large and messy looking chocolate cupcake. On top of the blue frosting, words are written in white frosting, in Ancient Greek.

_Happy Anniversery_

_Love,_

_Seaweed Brain_

"You make this yourself?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"I love it." She leans into him and kisses him on the cheek. He pulls her into his lap and puts in a new movie. They share the over-sized cupcake, eating it with their fingers as _Clueless_, played.

The comforting scent of the strawberry fields and the enjoyable experience of being together sent both into a light slumber before the movie was over.

* * *

The two woke up together. The battery had died on the DVD player so the only light to see with came from the stars and the waxing gibbous.

Annabeth, for once since Percy went missing, was relaxed. She didn't find herself hung up on all the tasks that awaited her back in her cabin. In fact, everything outside the fields she was currently located in seemed more like a dream than reality.

A conch shell sounded in the distance, signaling that curfew in near. Neither demigod registers it. All they knows is they're together and happy and and they both want it to stay that way. They want to stay together in their hideout in the strawberry fields forever.

* * *

**Please review for my friend**


End file.
